Peligrosamente prohibido
by MicAgatha
Summary: Es obscuro. Caliente y exitante. Una noche común para ellos. Dos almas, dos seres, una agitación constante. Definitivamente aquí no había amor. Puro placer.


**Peligrosamente prohibido**

**Nota: ¡Hola! Quiero avisarles que este One-Shot está dedicado a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews y me han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos. Muchas gracias y dejen todos los comentarios que deseen. Por cierto, los invito a leer "Sabes, creo que me enamoré de ti" y "Especial de San Valentín-´11" Bueno, si a alguien no le gusta la idea del One-Shot, lo siento, pero sólo fue una idea que surgió viendo el capítulo 135 de la serie.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen...ya quisiera, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. One-Shot sin fines de lucro. **

**Sin más demoras, aquí lo tienen. Gózenlo, es todo suyo. Ñam, ñam ;P**

* * *

><p>Helaba.<p>

Se sentía preocupada, y consternada. Aquello, no era normal. Veía las fulgurosas estrellas del firmamento nebuloso y cubierto por esa túnica bruna, invencible de la noche, y la iluminaba la tenue luz de la Luna. No podía creer que esto estuviera ocurriendo. Una ráfaga, se paseó cerca de ella. Se encontraba ensimismada en la multitud de pensamientos que la atormentaban desde hace dos días, cuando su suplicio, comenzó. Reaccionó en ese instante y notó que el monje Miroku dormía con calma. Bastante extraño. Antes, él se despertaba si había algún movimiento. Un joven de sueño ligero, igual que Inuyasha o Sango. Shippo, seguía durmiendo en sus brazos. Soñando con los milagros del mundo. Ella, cavilando en los dolores causados por el amor.

Amar verdaderamente, es derramar lágrimas y aún, seguir queriendo.

Idearía un plan, ¿Seguirlo? Quizá funcione, quizá no. Lamentablemente, corría con el riesgo de no saber que reacción tendría frente a si aquello resultaba ser cierto. Se sintió pasmada cuando lo vio besar a Kikyo. ¿Cómo se sentiría si esa sospecha, era verdadera?

Dos Lunas anteriores, se despertó y divisó, que ninguno se hallaba cerca. Quiso ir tras ellos. Sin embargo, caviló que debía ser algo sin sentido, así que se volvió a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo de viaje, creyó ver que ambos se dedicaban sonrisas y gestos constantes. Roces cercanos y malintencionados. Miradas secretas y seductoras. Reflexionó, y tal vez su mente le estaba jugando una broma, un pensamiento absurdo e imposible.

Esa misma noche, tuvo pesadillas y al reaccionar, se halló con el mismo panorama. Una Sango y un Inuyasha lejanos al lugar donde se localizaban. Temió. Sintió, que a lo mejor estaban entrenando, y a solas, para no poder interrumpir el sueño de los demás, pero no tenía ni idea de si su hipótesis era auténtica. Ese hanyou había insistido tanto en que la exterminadora se quedara con ellos porque era muy buena ¡Claro! Esa era la única razón, ¿Verdad? Hoy, la última vez, la última en que no los vería, mañana, se quedaría despierta y los seguiría para quitarse esas incertidumbres de encima.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, era igual a las otras tantas que vivían juntos. Aquellas, en las que nadie nunca se imaginaba el fuego entre esos dos individuos. Tan sólo con un rozar, podían sentir miles de sensaciones nuevas, experimentar significaba poco en las proezas que realizaban o incluso disfrutar no llegaba a ser un sinónimo de deleitarse. Era muchísimo más intenso lo que se vivía. Más que el placer sexual. Algo, peligrosamente prohibido.<p>

El calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos, sin duda, los volvía inmunes a los cambios de temperatura. El calor, el frío, ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Imposible definirlo si solamente pensaban en los movimientos rápidos y certeros, intentos de saborearlo, probarlo y tocarlo todo. Instantes húmedos. Caricias. Dolores intensos. Contracciones musculares y respiraciones entrecortadas. Un latir desesperado. Gritos y más gritos. Posiciones adecuadas. Besarse. Excitarse. En fin, era lo de casi siempre.

Pasaba el tiempo, sin embargo, para estos seres sedientos de pasión, esa molestia no existía. Paulatinamente, se iban tranquilizando, se relajaban, se daban unos cuantos besos más, y uno se colocaba al lado del otro. Juntos. Descansaban un instante, antes de retomarlo y regresar con el goce hasta el límite, pero con un remordimiento eterno al ver los rostros de estas personas que ponían sus sueños y esperanzas, en ellos. Seguro, se decepcionarían.

Hacer de su alma suya, era un acto constante, hacerla vibrar y recorrer las dunas de su frágil cuerpo, era una maravilla. Podía tocarla cuanto él quisiera, desnudarla, recorrerla y penetrar en lo más profundo de su ser. Al verla a diario, le era imposible resistir las ganas, la devoraba con la mirada, y eso, ella lo notaba. Lo incitaba constantemente. Esa piel suave, sus labios serenos, su indiscutible olor a almendras, las caricias en esos lugares recónditos. Algunas veces, tuvo que salir corriendo y esperar a que anocheciera porque el deseo lo envolvía tan ferozmente que si se hallaba cerca, la tomaba por la cintura, la atraía hacia él y en ese lugar donde se encuentren parados, se uniría a ella sin importarle la presencia de los espectadores o las evasivas. Mas no la amaba.

Idea, acción. Las reglas del juego. Se podía probar e intentar todo aquello que anhelabas. Todo. Todas esas fantasías. Hacerlo, ya era un hecho. No había ningún problema. Ellos, no se debían nada. De igual manera, no los unía ninguna conexión de amor. El amor, el amor, no, esto era distinto. Sexo desenfrenado. Hacer el amor es tenerlo con quien realmente amas, el sexo, es sólo un momento de diversión.

Temía que aquel hecho vuelva a ocurrir. Esa vez, en la que casi todo se echa a perder. Ese ligero desliz, se hubiera convertido en un grave problema. Nunca podría olvidarlo.

* * *

><p><em>-"¡Malditos Hombres!"- se escuchó decir-"¡Inuyasha!"<em>

_Se aproximó y se lanzó a sus brazos. En ese momento, se aterró que logre salir el secreto a la luz. Dejar al maldito monje tal y como ella mencionó. Ir, ir al lecho de pasión, no a buscar a ese bastardo, engendro del mal. Al menos, pudo cambiar la oración. Buscar a Naraku. Por suerte._

* * *

><p>Su cabeza estaba reclinada sobre la planicie de su pecho fornido. Le despeinaba los cabellos castaños con enorme satisfacción y su otra mano, se hallaba descansando en su espalda. Ella, se limitaba a escuchar los latidos de su corazón y respirar con agrado.<p>

-"Sango"- sabía perfectamente que pronto iba a amanecer. Debían regresar. Le volvió a susurrar, pero ahora muy cerca del oído. Le dio un raudo ósculo en la comisura del lóbulo.

Escucharse nombrar, era aún más placentero. Tanto tiempo y se conocían perfectamente. Cada uno podía dar la información correcta sobre los sitios exactos que hacían estremecerse al otro, de fruición.

La primera vez que la vio, sabía que debía poseerla, por eso, le pidió que se quedara con ellos. Al pasar los días, se iban conociendo más y más. Ambos, sabían que amaban a distintas personas, pero no podían negar esa atracción que sentían. Fue el momento en que decidieron probarlo, ingresar al túnel obscuro, de paredes empapadas, y atravesado por un agitar. No parecía sencillo. Sólo, en un principio. Esta actitud, se fue repitiendo una y otra vez hasta volverlo una adicción. Una adicción de la cual, se sentía que era imposible escapar.

Al sentirlo tan próximo, se estimuló y le besó el pecho.

-"Sango"- dijo de nuevo acariciando sus senos, dos rosas perfumadas, suaves y ligeras. Tentadoras.

Lo observó y acarició su mejilla sonrosada.

-"Inuyasha"- mencionó – "Hazme tuya de nuevo"- pidió como en un ruego infinito por presenciar ser tocada por esas agradables manos masculinas. Una y otra vez.

* * *

><p>El cielo se veía tan gris como su corazón atormentado. Era ese clásico día que nunca aspiras tener, un mal día. Todo saldría a ver el albor, o todo se quedaría como un mal recuerdo, imposible definir. Esa mañana, comieron todos en silencio, sospecha de una culpa inmediata y allegada a sus almas. Kagome, presenció que Inuyasha al hablarle, no la miraba a los ojos. Hace un tiempo, tuvo el descaro de hacerlo cuando ella lo vio besarse con la sacerdotisa, pero ahora, posiblemente, era algo peor, lo que tanto terror le ocasionaba. Nadie se atrevió a hacer algún chiste y el ambiente se sentía denso y sofocante. Tan sólo el pequeño kitsune interrumpió, preguntando a Inuyasha. ¿A quién eliges a Kagome o Kikyo? Bastante cruel, esa interrogante.<p>

Pareció no importarle, y como si tuviera la cabeza en otro lado. No obstante, Sango se atoró al escuchar eso con el agua que tomaba de la botella que le dio la azabache, Miroku estaba distraído y parecía somnoliento. Hace un tiempo que se encontraba así, desde que la joven castaña le dio algo raro, que consiguió de un lugar que nadie tiene ni idea. Desde entonces, se veía como atontado, y con una cara terrible de cansancio, no paraba de dormir y ya ni estaba activo. Lucía drogado. Kagome, se exasperó al no oírle responder y se paró delante, lo tomó por la barbilla, y lo miró directamente a las orbes doradas.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"

No resistió aquello. Parpadeó, y se echó hacia atrás.

-"¿Qué te pasa? Estás actuando medio raro, Inuyasha"- mencionó el chiquitín.

-"No, no es nada"- hizo una pausa y dirigió la vista a su compañera, dueña del boomerang –"Estoy bien"

-"Entonces, ¿A quién eliges, a Kikyo o…"

-"Mejor, ya no digas nada, Shippo. De seguro, Inuyasha, está cansado"- interrumpió-"¿Estás durmiendo bien últimamente?

Era tiempo de acabar con esto. El desasosiego lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Lo destrozaba. Salió corriendo sin dar preámbulos con respecto a donde se dirigía.

-"Debo dejar un heredero. Un hijo. Para que si yo no logro derrotar a Naraku, él lo haga"- añadió Miroku

* * *

><p>Habían pasado horas. Miles de minutos de agonía. Padecimiento total. ¿En qué momento había llegado otra mujer a su vida? No era amor, de eso estaba seguro. Sin embargo, debía controlarlo, terminarlo, amaba a la joven del futuro, realmente la quería y la necesitaba. No se imaginaba una vida sin ella. Su corazón le pertenecía, ya desde hacia mucho tiempo, y no quería rompérselo. Maldito triángulo amoroso. Kikyo, Kagome, él. Maldita indecisión de no saber a quien elegir. Maldito instante, en que creyó que podía jugar con su compañera de viaje. ¿Tantos errores podía tener?<p>

-"¡Inuyasha!"- reconocía esa voz-"¿Dónde diablos estás? ¡Responde!"

Bajó del árbol del que se hallaba reposando. En un santiamén, se encontraba detrás, colocó sus manos alrededor de su cintura, y sin decirle algo, rozó sus labios con los suyos. Era la despedida. Disfrutaron lo último que cada uno podía dar de si, ese instante poco preciado, ya había llegado. Lo sabían. Se acariciaron cuanto pudieron, se abrazaron y se escucharon nombrar como en un recuerdo del pasado. Un pasado, que juntos habían compartido y un futuro que seguirían compartiendo pero de una manera distinta.

-"Sango"- susurró

Se miraron tiernamente. El juego había finiquitado.

-"Lo sé. ¿Crees que no te conozco?"

Sonrieron. Se separaron, y ella le tocó el rostro, luego, caminando pacíficamente y con la cerviz bien en alto, se marchó. Debía desintoxicar al monje. Miroku, fácilmente se hubiera dado cuenta.

Al verla irse, se sintió extraño, complicado de precisar. Tantos momentos juntos, tantas vivencias, tantas noches desvelados. ¿Fue una relación? ¿Fue una diversión? Sólo ellos lo saben.

-"¿Inuyasha?"

Ahí, parada. Hermosa y delgada. Un semblante angelical, una cintura estrecha y bien formada, una larga cabellera negra, una piel ligeramente tostada, unos ojos acaramelados con un aire de inocencia, un espíritu colaborador, amigable y tenaz, pero por sobretodo, unas ansias de amor inagotables. Kagome.

-"¿Se puede saber qué haces?"- inquirió de nuevo

No vaciló. Se acercó y la abrazó, para no dejarla ir. No podía perderla. No podía engañarle, no quería lastimarla.

Ella, arqueó una ceja.

-"Eres muy importante para mí, Kagome. Te necesito"

Palabras de un culpable arrepentido.

-"Lo sé, lo sé"- intentó ser graciosa y dio una pequeña risita-"Tengo una idea"

La dejó de tener en brazos para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-"Dime"- se extrañó

-"¿Qué te parece si todo queda en el olvido?

Asintió.

Ambos, juntos y con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro, regresaron donde sus amigos. Olvidando aquel hecho, dejando todo en el pasado, porque ese juego había sido feroz, había sido oculto, había sido complicado, había sido, peligrosamente prohibido.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Bien, no lo odien. Sé que quedó como medio tonto, es que no entiendo porque nunca quedan mis ideas tal cual como quiero xDD Dejen todos los reviews que deseen y recuerden la invitación de leer mis otros fics.<strong>

'


End file.
